Wind of Change
by LacieFuyu
Summary: They are victors. They are survivor of the Hunger Games but they never truly free. They would be thrown once more to the game of death in the name of the Quell. But even before the Quell something has start to change. Would the change bring happiness or more loss? Hunger Games AU. Theta. Newtina. Siblings love.
1. The Start of the End

Hi! So I decide to write a multichap after mulling about it so long. It's Hunger Games AU but mostly borrowing its world building and not fully followin the plot. But still trying anyway.

The update will be spariodic, I am sorry. It just hard to juggle everything.

* * *

_Theseus thrusted his spear forward to his opponent's chest with one swift move. He had been taught to make the spear feel like part of his body which was why as the spear went through his opponent's chest he felt like he had stabbed him with his bare hands. His eyes focused on the other's, a boy from district three, James. His blue eyes glared back him with a contempt that Theseus knew he deserves. Even as death slowly claimed James, his eyes kept glaring at Theseus, remaining stubborn to his very last moment to show his disdain toward him._

_Theseus pulled his spear back quickly as a large amount of blood spurted upon his skin and clothes. The now cold-dead body of James landed on his feet. Suddenly, he heard steps behind him and immediately ran away from the area while taking James's supplies. It was the Hunger Games. Even though they were friends, there was only one person that could survive. He tightened his grip on the spear as he came to the realisation that James was his first kill. He knew those glaring eyes and the warm sensation of his blood were something that he would never forget._

_He would carry that disdain within him forever._

_And he knew that he deserved it._

Theseus gasped as he opened his eyes. He was too disoriented at first to making sense of his surroundings but he finally realised where he was when he saw the familiar ceiling above him. It took him another second to realise that he was on the floor. He let out a long sigh.

_Another nightmare_, Theseus mused.

Theseus pulled himself to sit up and leaning his back on the bedside. He pulled one of his knees and pressed his palm against his eyes; trying to suppress the tears. He knew his nightmare was not just a simple nightmare, but a _memory_. What he had was just another memory that resurfaced to make him miserable, even in his dreamscape.

His first kill was one of the most painful memories he had. James was one of the decent people he met in the training ground but he realised as they met again in the Hunger Games that they had to kill each other. No matter what. As tributes, as soon as you were in the game you had no friend but yourself.

Theseus would never forget the contempt directed at him by every tribute he killed. He always remembered every single person he had killed in the Hunger Games. Their face, name and district. It was the least he could do since he killed them to survive. So he would fulfil his promise to his little brother, to come back to their little family with the Goldstein sisters. Funnily, even his almost-distant father asked him to come back.

Theseus pulled the pendant he wore and smiled softly at it. It was actually Newt's pendant but when that day Newt insisted that he had to bring it with him. Newt made him promise to take care of it and would be able to leave it unscratched when Theseus was back. His little brother probably thought he was being subtle but Theseus knew the reason he gave the pendant to him was to make sure he would fulfil his promise because Theseus was many things but a promise-breaker.

That pendant helped him in many ways. When Theseus was about to give up, the weight of that pendant would anchor him, reminding him of his promise to Newt.

Even though the price of coming back was high, _too high_.

Theseus couldn't help but let out a frustrated laugh as he buried his face against his palms. He didn't regret his decision on the reaping day but there were times he wished he never entered that arena. Once you entered, there was no come back from it. The scar left by that even would forever haunt the victors alive. And, there was another price too in his case.

"Theseus?"

Theseus snapped out of his reverie and turned towards the door. It opened a little and there stood his little brother, Newt Scamander. He was in pyjamas, his brown hair was tousled up and he tried to stifle his yawn. Newt always looked younger than he actually did especially after waking up. He didn't even look like he was twenty years old and it always amused Theseus how strangers often thought there was a bigger year gap between them despite him being only four years older than Newt.

Newt slapped his cheeks lightly and blinked his eyes repeatedly to make himself more alert. There was an unmistakable concern in those pair of blue eyes. Theseus blinked away his unshed tears and forced himself to grin.

"Hi, Newt." Theseus said with a fake cheery voice. "What are you doing there?"

"I was awoken by a loud sound coming from your bedroom." Newt answered. He closed the door and approached Theseus. "Are you alright, Thee?"

"I will be fine," Theseus replied determinedly. Newt was not amused by his answer and gave him a pointed look.

"_Will_, not _am_," Newt emphasised. He sat beside Theseus, his eyes were still not leaving him. Theseus couldn't look directly at his little brother's eyes because he knew that he would see the worry in there.

He never meant for Newt to be worried about him. Not even in his dream he wished for it. Sometimes Theseus wished it could be like when they were younger where his little brother could say the words their mum used to say.

_Worrying means you suffer twice. Stop worry too much, Thee. _

Theseus breathed out a shaky laugh. He wished he could believe that and for Newt to keep believing those words. But their world changed seven years ago. The words became meaningless because of how they kept worrying over many things these days

"Thee?" Newt asked. Theseus could hear the concern in his voice and let out a long sigh. He threw him a smile and ruffled his little brother's already messy brown hair.

"I am not fine," Theseus acknowledged sadly. "But I will be. Don't worry about me." He pinched Newt's cheek and grinned. "C'mon give me smile, I hate to see that frown on your face. It doesn't suit you, Newt."

Newt slapped his hands away, not looking amused at all, not even a bit by his actions. "It's not about me. I _am_ worried about you and I _will_ worry about my older brother because I am your brother, Theseus."

Theseus bit his lips; trying to hold the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. "Thank you, Newt."

Newt didn't say anything but his eyes remained steady on him with a concern that kept clouding it. Theseus needed something to hold right there, without second-guessing himself, he pulled Newt into his arms, holding him with so so much meaning it was as if his life depended on it. He almost forgot that Newt was never fond being hugged but then he remembered. He was about to pull himself back when he felt Newt pat his back reassuringly telling him it was fine. So he let himself bury his face on Newt's shoulder, just for a moment before he had to what he supposed to be, an older brother. He didn't cry either despite it was what he wanted to do.

"It has been seven years." Newt said suddenly. "I am no longer a child you have to protect all the time." Theseus could feel Newt grip the fabric of his pyjamas tightly. "I became stronger. You can rely on me and you can tell me anything, Thee."

Theseus pulled away and ruffled Newt's hair. He smiled softly at Newt and replied. "It's not your job to do that. I am your older brother, not the other way around. I am going to be fine, really. Just go back to bed. Don't leave Tina alone. Her nightmares, despite already getting better than before, could still come back without being asked."

Newt looked like he wanted to say something but quickly closed his mouth. He sighed. "Alright, Thee. But at least let me make you a hot chocolate and then please try to get some sleep again." He looked reluctant before adding. "You need your sleep because the banquet and I know you never tell me much about the later event but….." Newt didn't finish his sentence. Theseus knew what Newt meant and he didn't like the guilt he saw in his little brother's eyes.

Theseus nudged Newt's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Fine, Newt. No sugar alright."

Newt gave back a little smile and nod. He immediately rushed outside, in a hurry to make the hot cocoa. Theseus let out a breath that he had been holding as he climbed back to his bed. If he were being honest he almost forgot about the banquet and what would follow after that. His mind was probably trying to forget it but the feast was one of the prices for him surviving the Hunger Games.

He had to put on a show again. As he always did, to what people, especially the Capitol's citizen expected from him. A fabricated image of himself that he made for the Hunger Games and what they kept expected to see after he became the victor. The dark, brooding, charming, and smooth-talker, Theseus Scamander.

He couldn't let his mask fall. For the sake of everyone he loved.

A few minutes later, Newt came in, bringing back the promised hot cocoa. "Thanks, Newt."

"You didn't have to wait for me to finish it," Theseus said. "I will finish it soon."

"Promise me you will try to sleep?" Newt asked, concern spreading in his features.

Theseus knew that it was his little brothers way to make sure he would sleep. He hated breaking promises after all.

"Newt-"

"Please Thee."

Theseus studied Newt's expression and he understood that Newt determined to make sure he would rest. He relented. "Alright, I promise."

Newt let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Thee."

"Sure, Newt." Theseus gestured his chin toward the door. "Now, hush you. Time for you to come back to your bed and Tina."

Newt's face flushed red which make Theseus snicker quietly. Newt and Tina, the older Goldstein, had been dating for a while but Newt and Tina would always make him amused by how easy they blushed upon his teasing about their dating life.

"Anyway," Newt said as he cleared his throat. "Please try to sleep after you finished the hot cocoa, Thee."

"I will," Theseus replied. He smiled a bit before he hushed him again. "Tina is probably waiting for you on the bed, go Newt." he winked teasingly.

Newt shook his head in disbelief but nonetheless there was a smile on his face. "Alright. Night, Thee."

"Night, Newt." He waved slightly as he watched his little brother disappear from his sight. He drank his hot cocoa in one gulp which was a foolish move because he could feel his throat burn irritatingly but he couldn't care less. He placed the empty mug on the nightstand and then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face and then try to sleep. He promised to try again after all.

As he finished brushing his teeth and washing his face, he stared at the mirror, at his reflection. There was an obvious dark circle under his eyes as he noticed how haggard he looked. Overall, he looked horrible. He didn't want even think what Vinda would have said if he had not looked decent in the banquet. She would be so fussy and he could imagine Percival trying to calm her down meanwhile Seraphina pulled him quietly with her make up team to make him look nice.

He let out a soft chuckle, frustrated with everything that the Capitol and its citizens stand for. And of course, the president. He wanted to break free from his grip but the question was how. He couldn't let him touch any of his family. _Not again_. He gripped the sink tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

Theseus went back to the bed with a mixed feeling of determination, worry, sadness and guilt. It was almost dawn when sleep finally claimed him again, it was restless, but better than spending the night awake, as he usually does.

It had been a long time since he had a good-night's sleep and he knew he probably won't ever get to get it it ever again.

* * *

It was a smell of toasts and eggs that awoke Theseus from his restless sleep. He could almost hear the chirped voice of the younger Goldstein, Queenie down there, telling Newt and Tina to come down to the dining room to had their breakfast. He waited for a bit until he heard the sounds of Queenie's steps coming nearer his bedroom, the sound of her heels getting louder as they reached the door.

Just as he was about to sit up, the door of his bedroom opened. There was Queenie Goldstein, the younger Goldstein, with her bright smile and positive energy. She was already ready in her white blouse and dark circle skirt. With her golden hair already styled. "Good Morning!" she greeted cheerfully. Time to have breakfast, Thes!"

"Morning," He replied. "And yes, I know, Queenie. I can smell the toast and egg." In an instant, he sat up and swung his legs out of bed. "I will wash my face and brush my teeth. You can go back, I will head up later."

Queenie narrowed her eyes at him in a way that usually implied he was in trouble. "No, Thes. You usually take a long time even if no one waited here. Go! I will wait here."

"Alright, alright Queenie." Theseus sighed, immediately going to the bathroom. He didn't take much time in there since Queenie was waiting and he knew he couldn't afford to be slow today with the banquet looming tonight.

He went back to Queenie who folded her hands, waiting for him. She looked a bit surprised as he gave her a proud smile. He put his hands on her shoulders, turned her toward the door and pushed her along to outside as he closed it. "I am finished now. Let's go to the dining room, Queenie."

Queenie stared at him and he returned it with a big smile on his face. She shook her head fondly as a smile appeared again on her face. "Sure. And you better eat the breakfast, Thes." she added, squinting her eyes at him dangerously before grinning at him.

"As you wish, little queen." He said as he patted her shoulder lightly.

In the dining room, sat his little brother and the older Goldstein, waiting for them to coming down. Newt smiled at them. "Good morning, Thee. Thanks for waking him up, Queenie."

"Morning, Newt." Theseus replied. And at the same time, Queenie also replied.

"No problem, Newt."

They said it at the same time which make Tina, the older Goldstein, chuckle. She had a neat, short brown hair in contrast to her sister's and a scar crossed along her right eye. Her left eye looked up at them in amusement. "So Theseus finally decided to grace us with his presence. You take your sweet time, don't you Thes?"

"I do not," Theseus rolled his eyes, pretend to be annoyed. "And Queenie can attest to it, tell them kiddo." He told the younger sister as he gestured his hands toward Tina.

"For once, he was being fast Teenie. Even I was surprised." Queenie added in his defense as she sat on the empty seat beside him.

"See? I was fast!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Sure sure, drama queen." Tina grinned, having a blast teasing him. "Eat your toast and stop being a drama queen."

"Thanks for nothing, Porpentina." Theseus replied as he sat down to his seat. By the mention of her full name, Tina narrowed her eyes at him. He turned to Newt. "Where is the jam?" Theseus asked, casually ignoring Tina's glare as Newt handed him the jam, biting his lips; probably trying not to laugh.

"Stop calling me Porpentina, _Theseus Apollo Fortis Scamander_." Tina glared.

"Why shouldn't I, _Porpentina Esther __Goldstein?"_ Theseus shot back, glaring at her but with a teasing smile.

Theseus maintained the eye contact between them since Tina insisted on glaring at him. Tina finally gave up and buried her face on Newt's shoulder. She sighed. "Damn you, Scamander." She muttered which earned laughs from all three of them.

"We could play games with our long names and I will still win because I actually love my full name." Theseus admitted.

"It's not that I hate my name but," Tina shrugged. "I mean, why Porpentina? It basically means Porcupine. It just, well compared with the people in our district with their glamour names," She grimaced. "Tina sounds so much better."

"But I love the name Porpentina, Tina" Newt interjected. He smiled sweetly at his girlfriend. "It suits you, Tina."

"Excuse you, Mr. Scamander. What did you say?" Tina asked, feigning offence but a teasing tone clear on her voice.

Newt chuckles as he slipped a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Just like a porcupine. You are sharp from the outside, people will think you are dangerous but really, Tina." Newt pecked her scarred left eye and gave her one big grin. "You are one of the sweetest and kindest people I ever meet."

Tina was blushing by Newt's words. Her whole face turned red as she pressed her blushing cheek with her backhand; trying to hide them from sight. Theseus couldn't stop himself from grinning meanwhile Queenie was giggling beside him. His little brother always had his natural way to say sweet things but somehow that side of him only showed when it was Tina he was talking about.

It always made his heart warm to see how happy the both of them were. Tina managed to pull Newt from his own world to share it with people while Newt managed to ground Tina's fire, or Thunder according to the Capitol, so it won't hurt her or anyone else. They were like a polar opposite of each other that attracted to each other. And anyone with a functional pair of eyes could tell that they belonged together.

"Stop grinning and giggling both of you!" Tina exclaimed, waving a hand at them to halt their actions, her cheeks were still red out of embarrassment.

"Aww Teenie," Queenie squealed. "But that was so sweet. Don't be embarrassed!"

"Little Queen is right," Theseus agreed, his grin still intact on his face. "It was so sweet, Newt."

"I am just saying the truth," Newt shrugged. Tina bumped her shoulder with his lightly and Newt just displayed another grin on his face.

"Sometimes I really can't believe you, Newt." Tina said while fanning herself with her hands, trying to wash away her embarrassment. "But I know what you mean. Thanks, Newt." She grinned lovingly at him.

"You're welcome, Tina." Newt grinned back.

The atmosphere in the breakfast was getting lighter after that. Queenie's bubbly personality always made their daily breakfast feel full of happiness and contentment in each other's company, sometimes just talking about nothing and everything. They exchanged laughter and the sunshine came through the dining room's window making the room feel warm. Sometimes Theseus wished the time would stop right there, but he knew that would be impossible.

Queenie suddenly stopped and glanced at himself and Tina back and forth. Confused, Theseus asked. "What is it, Queenie?"

"When will you two go to the Capitol?" Queenie asked, almost timidly.

Tina didn't answer. Instead she opted to munch her toast loudly, obviously annoyed by the fact they had to go to the Capitol meanwhile Newt looked downcast by the mention of it. Theseus held back his sigh, he didn't want to dampen Queenie's mood. He ruffled her hair in attempt to assure her and put his best grin on his face. "We will go by afternoon, with the luck of being closest district, we are not in hurry."

"I see," Queenie replied. She puckered her lips and muttered. "It would be lonely without you and Teenie. I will miss you two. Even though I know it will only be until tomorrow."

"I will miss you too, little queen." Theseus grinned. "It's fine. We will back here tomorrow and you won't even notice we were gone. And Newt is also here with you, so you won't be alone, Queenie."

"I know. I love spending time with Newt, and he taught me a lot of things." Queenie replied. "He knows so much about medicine for both humans and animals! I really do love to learn with him!" She exclaimed, "But when any of you two leave, I miss you guys already. Even Newt couldn't always be with me to keep me company. He sometimes brings me with him when he visits most of his patients but not always." She tried to shrug it off but Theseus could see she was actually feeling rather down. Theseus was about to say something when suddenly she turned to him, eyes were full of concern. "Also... It's the Capitol. Teenie is usually angry or annoyed but Thes, you just look tired…. worn off even."

In the corner of his eyes, Theseus could see both Tina and Newt tense. Tina knew the reason why he usually tired after went to the Capitol. Being fellow victors, he ended up telling her the truth after she won the 73th Hunger Games last year. Her first reaction was angry. After all, Tina never really bought his reputation that popular in the Capitol (and well-known in Panem) and so was Newt. He never wanted to tell Newt but his little brother could be sneaky if he wanted to be after all. Newt confronted him four years after 67th Hunger Games where he came through as the winner and when he finally came clear with Newt, he felt awful seeing Newt's breakdown. He didn't want to see any of his family cry like that again.

Tina looked like she would bolt out any second if Newt didn't hold her hands, even though Newt himself bit his own lips; trying to hold down his own emotions. They won't say anything because it was an agreement between them and they did not want to tell Queenie, not yet anyway. Between all four of them, Queenie was still the only one who really hasn't been touched by the dark side of the Capitol. They wanted to it to remain like that as long as possible.

So, instead of showing his own conflicted feeling, Theseus grinned which caught Queenie by surprise. "Don't worry so much, little queen. I was tired because you know about the party and all. _It's tiresome,_ both physically and mentally." He groaned. Theseus had told her half of the truth and ruffled her hair again to avoid her from getting suspicious. "Erase that frown and give me a smile, Queenie. Your smile fits you more." Queenie looked hesitant, like she was not sure but as he kept smiling, she gave out a sigh, giving in.

"If you say so, Thes." She smiled back.

"That's more like it, little queen!" He exclaimed, raising his hands in the air joyfully.

They went back to talking about what they would do sans Tina and him since it was obvious where they would go to today.

"Queenie and I will visit some patients today. Also," Newt explained to the older siblings as he turned to Queenie. "She is a really quick learner, and she's getting close to most of my patients, both humans and animals." He gives her a positive thumbs up at Queenie who responded with a reciprocating thumbs up as well. "Her empathic nature really help. It's easy for her to help because she doesn't want them to be hurt much longer. Nice work, Queenie."

Queenie grinned proudly. Tina was happy to hear that not only did she have a big smile on her face but approached her to give her a hug from behind. "I am so proud of you, Queenie."

Queenie couldn't help but suppress her laughter. She was brimming in happiness. "Thank you, Teenie!"

Theseus grinned at the sisters and turned to Newt to give him a thumb up and a wink. "Nice job, teacher."

Newt's face turned red out of embarrassment and shook his head. "Queenie was already good. I was just helping her out a little bit."

"Now that," Queenie pointed her finger on him. "is playing down your own skill, Newt! You are a good teacher and a _very good_ doctor! Accept the credit that is due. You deserve it."

"Yes, Newt." Tina agreed, smiling at him. "Accept the praise because you deserve it."

"As they said, you deserve it." Theseus repeated once more with pride, extending his hand to ruffle Newt's hair

Newt was overwhelmed. He didn't even look up at them as he scratched his cheek. There was a sheepish smile on his face. When he finally looked up, he threw them a grateful smile and whispered. "Thank you."

Tina released her sister from her arm and approached her boyfriend, kissing him lightly. Laughter erupted from the happy family, and once more took them inside their own world without a care for the reality of what was going to come.. Queenie giggled once again beside him as he found himself smiling at the scene. Somehow seeing the family he protects and loves most sounded and looked so happy made him relieved. Just this kind of little moment always made it worth it. _It was worth everything._

The warmth of the moment was interrupted by the loud ringing of the doorbell. Even without checking, Theseus already knew who was behind the door. Tina's good mood immediately turned sour once again. Queenie let out a long sigh. Newt frowned disapprovingly towards the direction of the door.

Theseus approached the door and pulled it open. There she stood, Vinda Rosier, the district one advisor wearing her eccentric fashion, instead the capitol's usual colourful style, Vinda always prefered a darker colour. Her eyes were glinting as she examined him. She narrowed her eyes and spoke up with her smooth accent. "Did you even sleep yesterday? Remember Theseus, you have a banquet today. You can't just look like death just warmed you over!" The woman scolded. Her eyes then moved her focus to behind his shoulder, to the where the dining room was. "Also, I hope Porpentina has learned good manners for once. We couldn't have her crashing the banquet with her attitude."

"Good morning to you too, Vinda." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Yes, I have slept and don't worry I always manage to put on a show. You know it already." Vinda nodded curtly, agreeing with his words. "Also, please don't call Tina, Porpentina. She hates it. It will only dampen her mood." he added, turning amusedly to watch Tina's offended glare at the woman.

Vinda didn't answer at first but then a dangerous smile stretched across her face as she spoke up, an almost malicious grin creeping on her face. "Maybe if she could have a good manners _for once_, I would stop calling her with her full name."

"Vin-"

Vinda raised her index finger, her smile intact on her face. She stopped him from talking any more, words regarding it. "Theseus Scamander, prepare what do you need to bring to the capitol. Now, I need to talk to Porpentina and ensure that she will behave for the rest of the banquet."

"What about Seraphina?" He tried to stall her, to give Tina time to ready herself for Vinda's lecture. "She usually brings her makeup teams here."

"She decided to prepare all district one victors in the Capitol to make sure all the makeup will stay intact. And before you can ask about Percival," Vinda gave him a pointed look. "He is already at the Capitol since yesterday to visit Seraphina. Stop trying to stall me, I know what are you doing, Theseus. Now if you excuse me."

Vinda forced her way past him and walked toward the dinner table where Queenie, Tina and Newt sat tensely. He gave out a long sigh. The morning was almost perfect. _Almost_.

When he heard a loud hiss from Tina, he knew he had to intervene before it became something too dangerous. While he himself had quite a temper, Tina could be even worse especially around Vinda. Queenie and Newt won't be able to stop them from fighting.

Theseus closed the door that Vinda had left open and walked toward the dining room.

So much for wishing a happy morning before he and Tina had to go to the Capitol.

* * *

Leta Lestrange walked towards the cliff near the shore. The wind was gushing past her quite hard making the young woman tighten the coat closer to her chest. It was quite cold today but she had to go there anyway because, for the past five years, she had been visiting this particular setting every morning except for when there were special occasions in which she could not go. She hid the flowers within her arms to prevent it from being blown away by the wind. It was a significant flower after all.

When Leta finally reached the top of the cliff, her eyes landed on the tombstone that stood silently on there. She immediately kneeled down in front of the tombstone, tracing the name that engraved on it.

_Corvus Lestrange Jr._

Even as the years passed on, she had never found peace after her little brother's death. The loss of Corvus would always be a sore spot for her because he wasn't supposed to die. It was not his fault. Leta had promised herself she would send him home and care for him but he was killed right in front of her eyes. Corvus was her little brother and yet instead of being the one in need of protection, he chose to protect her and lose his own life in the process. A young boy, who had died when he had so much to look forward to in the future.

If she were stronger, she could have prevented that monster from killing her little brother. Leta couldn't forget the glimmer of happiness on Corvus's killer, a boy from district 2, Aurelius. She couldn't stop the snarl that had come out of her. She should expect it from the Careers; they were tributes from District 1 and District 2 and had been trained to survive in the Hunger Games ever since they were young.

It wasn't about surviving for them. No one in their right mind would want to volunteer for the Hunger Games, but these Careers were different. They had joined for glory and fame. They enjoyed to kill and hunt people. She would never understand their state of mind and that was why she planned to keep avoiding those Careers for the rest of her life. Because who knows what she would have done if she stayed in the same room as them for a while.

She could _kill_ them.

Leta immediately shook her head slightly, trying to wash away all the negative feelings filling her up. Visiting Corvus's grave was supposed to be a positive part of her daily activities, not a negative part. So she forced a smile and put the flower she had been holding down in front of the tombstone.

"Morning, Corvus." Leta whispered gently. "It will be your birthday soon. I wish we could celebrate your birthday together like we used to do." She chuckled sadly and looked down at the flowers,smiling fondly. "I brought your favourite flower, statice."

Since Corvus was young, he was always fascinated by flowers and their meaning. He would quote the meaning for each flower they found. She remembered the time she asked the meaning of the flower he always had in-between book pages. It was a dried flower named statice. He always said it was his favourite flower but never once explained why. Out of curiosity, before the Hunger Games, she had mustered up the courage and asked him.

_"Why do you love statice so much?"_

_Corvus didn't say anything at first but then a smile slowly stretched on his face. He pulled one of his dried statice and showed it to her. "You see Leta, the statice is quite a unique flower. It could survive even when the soil is poor and there is a drought. They would still bloom beautifully despite all the odds against them. They are like fighters. An Everlasting Flower." He grinned up at her. "Besides that, they have another nickname that fit them. Desert-sea lavender."_

"_W__hy desert-sea lavender?" Leta arched one of her eyebrows, curious._

_"They are quite salt tolerant and that is why I can find a lot of them growing in District 4. They bloomed in salt marshes. It's amazing, isn't it?" Corvus chuckled. He played around with the dried statice. "Statices have several meanings but my favourites would be their memories and remembrance.__"_

_Why those two particularly?"_

_"Because in my memories, I have you and my mother who are very important to me. I love remembering every second of the time we spend together." Corvus smiled. "And even though the odds are against us, if we were together, it would be fine! We will be fine, Leta! Just like them!" He exclaimed passionately, as he showed the dried statice in front of her face._

_Leta didn't have the heart to say anything. She could see that Corvus truly believed in his own words. Despite it being clear there would be only one winner and them, as siblings, eventually had to choose. She had already decided a long time ago that she would make sure he would be the one who could go home but her little brother didn't need to know this. She opted to smile at him instead. A loving smile, forced but nonetheless heartfelt. "Yes, Corvus. We will be fine." _

Leta wished it was him who had survived.

The tips of her fingers touched the earring she wore on her left ear. It was a pair with the one Corvus had. The significant piece of jewelry was shaped in the form of a raven symbol, their family symbol. Almost ironic considering what a mess her family was and yet its symbol was a raven. Ravens always looked out for their family and made sure to warn theirs owners every time there was potential danger heading their way. Just how she and Corvus were.

But her family was in a whole different level. The opposite of what anyone would expect, definitely not in that category. They loved to destroy people around them, even those of their own blood. All for their own happiness and greed. It was _disgusting_. Meanwhile, her little brother was so different from them all.

Leta remembered Corvus's last words.

_I am so sorry, Leta. I can't look out for you anymore, please survive for my part too._

Leta was the older sister. She supposed to be the one to protect him, not the other way around. There was not even a day she did not regret it. She wiped out the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Crying won't change anything, she knew that more than anyone. She was about to say goodbye when a familiar voice popped up from behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Leta turned her head. There he was, the patriarch of the Lestrange family, Corvus Lestrange Sr. His dark eyes held contempts against her. Judgement. She couldn't care less though. It was not like she tried to gain his approval of her existence anymore. She had already grown past that.

She stood up and dusted away the specks of dirt from her pants. Leta shot him a polite, sincere smile. "Hello, Mr. Lestrange. It's quite a surprise to meet you here."

"That is something I should be asking you." He responded, eyeing her suspiciously. "What are _you_ doing here? In front of my son's tombstone."

"I always come here to visit him in the morning, Mr. Lestrange." She answered, trying her best to stay polite and concealing her anger and sadness from letting out. "Also, your son is my little brother. I can visit-"

"My son's killer _does not_ have any right to visit him!" He fumed.

He glared at her which she returned back with the same intensity. She had to grit her teeth in order to calm herself down. She knew there was no point in retaliating. He was purposely trying to make her angry and she wouldn't fall for it. Not anymore.

Leta broke their glaring contest and walked past him. She didn't want to be in his presence any longer. He was never a father to her and he never acknowledged her as his daughter. Corvus was their only connection and now their relationship no more than a stranger linking them with blood ties but meaning nothing. She was already a far distance away but enough to hear him shout once more.

"Don't come to my son's resting place ever again, _Killer!"_ He spat.

"I will come whenever I want to visit my little brother, _Father."_ Leta shot back hotly.

Leta didn't even bother turning back and gave him a glare. He _wasn't_ worth it. She walked, her steps speeding up faster and faster until she finally ended up running without caring about the places surrounding her. She was angry, _very angry_. And also _sad_. Because she knew that despite the way she acted towards him or herself, his words were what she believed in all this time. It was because of her that he was in the game. In the end, she, Leta Lestrange was the true killer.

She would never forgive herself for not stopping him from entered the game.

Leta didn't know where her legs brought her until she saw the gate to the Victor's Village. And her eyes caught a familiar figure, an advisor for District 4, Torquil Travers. She gave out a long, ragged sigh, remembering there was a banquet in the Capitol and as one of the victors she had to attend it.

Travers saw her and his expression was not in the least amused by the state she was in currently. "Where were you, Leta? We need everyone to be ready soon and there's only you left. Prepare what you need and clean yourself."

Leta rolled her eyes and walked passed him without saying anything. She could feel Travers glaring at her but she could care less. She had only wanted to visit her little brother before going to the Capitol and attend the cursed banquet. Giving her a lighter mood before had to deal with the Capitol, its citizens and the fellow victors. But of course not, the world was never that kind to her.

So much for a little happiness before she had to go to the Capitol.

* * *

"Porpentina," Vinda warned, her eyes narrowed on Tina. "You better behave properly. If not for yourself, then do it for the next tributes in the Hunger Games."

Tina rolled her eyes. "_Behave_." She mocked. "We have a different definition of it, Rosier."

"Do not mock me, Porpentina." Vinda smiled dangerously. "You know that whether you like it or not, you will behave. President Grindelwald won't be amused when he sees one of the victors behaving inappropriately. Who knows what could happen, right?"

Tina flinched at that. She was about to retaliate when Newt touched her shoulder and shook his head slightly, knowing it was not worth it. Behind them, Theseus sighed. "Vinda, Tina, _please stop_." he turned to Vinda, and gave her a pointed look. "Vinda, you know she will behave and stick with me today. Tina will be fine." Vinda snorted at his words but nodded regardless.

"I suppose I can trust you with that, Theseus." Vinda said, giving Tina a glare before turning on her heels and entered the train's door frame before she looking over her shoulder, eyes on Theseus. "Thank you for keeping her on check. We all know it will be hard for everyone if she keeps acting like a child. With that temper, she's really fitting to her nickname, Thunderbird."

Theseus raised his hand up in front of Tina before she could say anything. "Vinda, stop trying to rile Tina. You're being unnecessarily mean."

Vinda scoffed. "She always wears her heart too close to the surface. That's why it's fun to get her riled up because she'll bite the bait, as always." Vinda chuckles, amused by Tina's glare and Theseus's words and attempt to calm them down.

"Vinda," Theseus warned, unamused by her attitude. It would only aggravate Tina more and he didn't want that.

Vinda shrugged. "Fine, I will stop teasing. I still have to check with other victors anyways." She gave Theseus a pointed look. "Don't bid goodbye for too long, we have a tight schedule today, Theseus, Porpentina." She disappears from their sight, chuckling as she did so. Tina gritted her teeth, trying to suppress her anger towards the advisor.

"Tina, Tina," Newt murmured softly as he took her hand. "You're going to leave soon. Let's focus on more important things, alright?" He smiled gently at her.

"That's right, Teenie!" Queenie added. "I want to see your smile before you leave. So wipe that glars and angry expression off your face. Give us a smile!"

Tina stared at them, shook her head fondly and breathed a smile a bit forcibly. "Alright, I am smiled now. Happy?"

"Absolutely, Tina!" Newt said, giving her thumbs up.

"Of course, Teenie!" Queenie gave her double thumbs up.

Theseus shook his head, amused at them. He glanced at one of the train's window, his eyes caught Vinda's. She gestured for them to get inside already. Theseus nodded and sighed.

"What with the long sigh, Thee?" Newt asked curiously.

"Vinda's already telling us to go inside, and Tina _please_," Theseus added after he saw Tina roll her eyes at the mention of the advisors name. "I know you don't like her and believe me, nor do I! But please don't let her get under your skin and respond rashly. The more you act like that, the more she would gain to prove her point. Let's prove her wrong, alright?"

Tina clenched her jaw, annoyed, but nodded nonetheless. Theseus let out a long sigh. "It's just for a night, Tina. We'll back tomorrow and you won't have to bear being around her any longer after that."

"Such a blessing." Tina muttered and the sighed. "I don't mean to be a handful. I am sorry."

"It's fine, Tina." Theseus replied, he gave her reassuring pat on the back. Without warning, Theseus pulled Tina, Queenie and Newt into his arms with one swift move. There were several yelps and he chuckled at that.

"Tina and I will be back tomorrow. Don't worry, alright?" He said to Newt and Queenie. They both nodded and he released them from his arms.

Queenie embraced her older sister tightly. There were no words exchanged but the message was clear. She would miss her older sister and she wanted her to be careful. Tina gave her reassuring pat on her back. They pulled back and exchanged smiles. Tina turned towards her boyfriend who showed her a sad expression on his face.

"We will back tomorrow." Tina smiled encouragingly. "Don't give me that sad face, Newt."

"What can I say?" Newt shrugged weakly. "I will always miss you even when you are not here, Tina." He smiled sadly.

"You are such a sap, Newt." Tina said, rolling her eyes fondly before pulling him into a hug, giving themselves a private moment. It only lasted for a little while, but it was enough for them. He kissed her briefly and caressed her cheeks adoringly.

"Please be alright out there, Tina." He whispered.

"You too, Newt." She whispered back.

Theseus noticed Vinda who was getting impatient in the window. He turned to them. "Alright. It's time for us to go." He said as he pulling Tina over to the train. He waved at them. "See you both later, Newt, little queen!"

"See you later, Thes!" Queenie responded, waving at them both excitedly. Newt didn't say anything and instead opt to waved back. The trains doors closed immediately left the platform. Newt watched the train that carried his girlfriend and older brother away, slowly shrink into the distance. He unconsciously fisted his knuckles tightly and frowned.

Queenie studied his expression, worried. "Newt?"

Newt woke up from of his reverie and shook his head lightly. He turned to Queenie and smile slightly. "Let's go, Queenie. We have to check on Mrs. Abbott for her monthly checkup first."

Queenie was confused but nodded in return. She followed Newt as they walked away from the platform.

Meanwhile, few hours ago in the District 4, Leta followed Travers as they walked towards the train that was waiting for them. Her right hand was pulling her suitcase as she absent-mindedly listening to what Travers was saying about the schedule they had to go through for today. She was still trying to get rid the feelings after her encounter with her estranged father. It was unexpected and it still had her reeling.

"Leta, are you listening to me?"

Leta snapped out of her reverie. Travers gave her an impatient look. She shrugged. "I am not, but what will be different from the usual banquet anyway? It'll all be fine, Travers."

Travers gaver her an unamused expression and turned his back to her. "If you say so, Leta. I still have to check on others. I trust you know where your compartment is located." Without expecting an answer, he immediately disappears from her sight, leaving her alone.

Leta sighed as she entered the train. There was only one person she knew who would be on the same train as her, Yusuf Kama, her mentor. But right now she didn't want to deal with his questions. So she decided to go to her compartment quietly and hole up there until they arrived at the Capitol.

Leta closed her eyes as soon as she felt the train start moving with a jolt, trying to get some semblance of peace before she had to deal with reality once more.

That day, a gush wind started to blow again as there were several different paths that taken by different people. The wind that would shake the current conditions of each contributes' life. None of them knew that fate would once again play a cruel joke as their path would eventually cross each other's to make a change in their life.

The questions were,

_What kind of change? _

_Would it be worth it?_

* * *

Hit me on tumblr or twitter

Laciefuyu

P.S I hope you enjoy it. And yes this is actually Theta fic. Let's ride the slow burn.


	2. a fateful meeting

Hello I am back! Please enjoy the second chapter that finally will see the light! Credit to my beta Loving_Leta for the wonderful job of course 3

* * *

It usually doesn't take a long time for the train to reach the Capitol. After all, District 1 was the closest District to the Capitol. His eyes turned to watch through the window and Theseus couldn't help but sigh when he saw the familiar sight of the city that had taken many things from him. There was this resentment that bubbled up in his chest but he swallowed it down. He knew he couldn't do anything about that feeling so he did his best to ignore it.

Theseus decided to leave his compartment. He needed to get some fresh air even though the train offered him many things other than that. He strolled through the train and observed the interior design. Even though District 1 was known for its luxury, it was always unsettling to him when he went to the Capitol with their glamour and eccentric taste. Theseus knew the Capitol could afford all of it because the Districts in Panem provided them with all the goods they needed. Without them, the Capitol wouldn't be able to function. They would basically a dead city without their support system.

_If we could cut the support system from it, there would be a way to defeat the Capitol._

Theseus stopped dead in his tracks, frozen by his own thoughts. He shook his head, trying to get rid of such tempting ideas. He knew there was a rebellion but he also knew how it ended. Even though it was just an idea that crossed his mind, playing with that possibility was still too risky. He couldn't let that distract him.

Theseus was about to hurry up to the bar car when he noticed the door of a compartment opened slightly. Curiosity won over him and he approached the compartment avoiding the most sound and kept as quiet as he could (being stealthy was something he could never really master). The sight that greeted him was surprising. His eyes widened as he saw various footages a mass of people. In front of all the footage, there stood a peacemaker who looked troubled. His heart was beating rapidly. It was almost like there was a rebellion. Another one. It was hard to see but he noticed in one of footages there was a name of district he knew. It was District 3. He couldn't stop the gasp from coming out of his mouth. The sound of his gasp alerted the peacemaker who caught him in the act and immediately closed down footages.

Theseus gave the peacemaker a sheepish grin, avoiding his direct gaze awkwardly. The peacemaker looked unamused and glared at him. Not even a second later, the door immediately closed on his face, Theseus jumped back in surprise. He swore that he could hear a slight snarl coming from the peacemaker before the door was slammed shut.

Theseus took a step back and let out a long stressful sigh. He knew the District 3 was very involved in the rebellion, even one of the strongest forces, but he didn't know there was another move of a rebellion from the District 3.

Theseus didn't know what to do with this new information. It felt overwhelming especially after his previous train of thought. He shook his head slightly and decided he would think about it later. He resumed his stroll until he reached the bar car.

When Theseus enters the bar car, there was a familiar figure. The District 1 advisor was there, casually drinking her glass of wine calmly, alone. Her only companions being the bucket filled with ice and a bottle of wine. Vinda noticed him and smirked. She gestured him over toward the empty seat across the table. He reluctantly sat on the empty seat because he knew it was better not to agitated the advisor but the silence that followed made him want to leave the bar car immediately. He always felt uncomfortable around Vinda. She was unreadable and frustratingly unpredictable. He could never know what the advisor thinking.

The chuckles coming from Vinda startled him momentarily. "Why don't you take a glass and drink with me, Theseus?" Vinda smiled, her eyes looking thoroughly amused by how uncomfortable he was and seemed.

"I'd prefer not to drink Vinda. I don't want to get a hangover when there is a banquet awaiting us soon." Theseus rejected her offer quickly. The advisor chuckled at that.

"Fuh.. that is a wise decision I suppose." She sipped her wine again. Her eyes on him once again, examining his appearance. "You still look terrible though and I don't want one of the best District 1 Victors looking like that."

"I always look my best at any events, Vinda." Theseus shrugged. "You know that Seraphina's prep team would take care of it." He glared at her before continuing. "Also, stop calling me a kid. You know I am not. I was already 24 years old for months now." He rolled his eyes, and couldn't stop the annoyance that leaked in his tone.

"You're still one of the youngest here." Vinda shrugged apathetically. "For me you are essentially a kid." She emphasised. She tapped the table with her index finger impatiently. "You still know nothing yet, Theseus Scamander."

"I have already been a Victor for seven years. Knowing nothing would be impossible." Theseus replied, and gave her unamused look. He wished he could remain innocent and ignorant even, but in this cruel world where kids are thrown into games of certain death, it was just not possible.

"Oh, that's interesting expression you're making." Vinda sniggered slightly. "You're not as easy as your almost sister-in-law Porpentina, but there is a temper I see in there. A temper that could possibly burn everyone if someone carelessly lit it."

Theseus gaped at Vinda's amused expression. She was truly unbelievable. He couldn't understand her at all. "I don't understand you at all, Vinda." He voiced his though to the amused advisor. "Even though I've already known you for seven years."

"Well first of all, I am never trying make you understand." Vinda rested her face on her knuckles, her voice laced with a slight of amusement. "Second, I am not your friend. I am an advisor for District 1, which happens to be your district." She pointed out. "My job simply make the tributes from your district always appeal to the citizen." She smirked. "So the odds would be in District 1 favour."

"Still I wonder, why did you choose to be an advisor?" Theseus finally asked the question that had been bugging him for a while. "You're different from other advisors. I heard this was your dream job. While other advisors consider it an honour to be an advisor, it is usually not something they wished to be from the beginning. I don't understand."

"That's interesting." Vinda frowned curiously. "It's not a common knowledge that everyone knows about me. Not even Seraphina and Percival. Where did you hear it from?" Theseus tried to not flinch under her scrutiny but then she broke into giggles suddenly. "Well that doesn't matter does it? I will answer you for the sake of your child-like curiosity." She studied his expression as she continued. "I've been watching the Hunger Games since I was young. Thus who survives are mostly the people who have the best resources from sponsors. Though, having this career give the district tributes even more advantage." She shrugged, nonchalant.

"I know I can give the tributes the best resources as long as they listen to me. That's why I decided to be an advisor. There is no grand reason, simply for my own amusement." Vinda sipped her wine once more. "The story I sold for you seven years ago worked well after all, right?"

Theseus couldn't deny that, sighing. "Yes It worked."

"The others advisors keep saying things like unique tributes and such but really," Vinda scoffed. "No matter how unique it is, if they, the Capitol citizens, are not appealed by them there would be no point to do so." She pointed her index finger toward him. "And you are one of my successful examples, Theseus."

Theseus flinched at the word example and glared. "Is that it? Tributes and victors are your doll to play with?" He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back the anger bubbled up inside him.

Vinda chuckles and gulps down the rest of her wine. "Maybe. Tributes are people who need my help to survive and Victors are people who survived because my help. Regardless what you feel, that is the truth, Theseus Scamander." She set the empty glass down on table and looked at him right in the eyes. "Even the one who dies usually survives until almost the end. I really give my best to help you all survive. That's something you can't deny no matter what." Her grin sent chills to his spine. She stood up and checked her watch. "We are going to arrive in few minutes. I will check on the others and you, should take care of Porpentina. Make sure she doesn't make any unnecessary fuss." Vinda waggled a finger at him suggestively.

Theseus gave out a long sigh. "I understand."

"That's nice to hear. You have always been a good kid." Vinda smiled. She turned her back walked away but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Ah, I always wondered how a good boy like you ended up becoming the well-known Playboy of the Capitol. Are you going to sleep around this time too?"

Theseus had to stop himself from wincing at the mention of his reputation. "That's none of your business, Vinda Rosier." He drawled angrily.

"Do I hit your nerve?" She wondered out aloud, arching one of her eyebrows. "That's an interesting reaction coming from you." Vinda gave him a quiet smile and turned her back. "Remember to look out for Porpentina." She said as she left the bar car, closing the door behind her.

Theseus stared at the closed door. He meant go outside to get some fresh air but instead he had gotten a headache over that footage and the enigmatic advisor, Vinda Rosier. He gritted his teeth, remembering her words and he knew she was not wrong. Even though the reason why she became an advisor was disturbing, she knew what she was doing, and that was why most of District 1 tributes were always the last ones to the end.

It made him frustrated but he had to admit there was truth in her words.

Theseus stood up. He had no time to be wallowed in Vinda's words, her reminder of his reputation or about the footages. He would think about that later. He composed himself before making a haste move towards Tina's compartment.

"Tina, it's time." Theseus said he pushed the door of her compartment open. Tina gave him annoyed look, squinting at him.

"You didn't need to remind me at all, Thes." She stood up from the bed. "I know, I can see it from the window." she pointed out.

"Well," Theseus rubbed his chin, pretending he was thinking of other possibilities "You could have been asleep."

"You know I wouldn't have."

"Yes, I know."

"It was probably Rosier who told you to check on me or something similar." Tina suggested, and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are correct but I also don't want to leave the train alone without you." Theseus grinned teasingly. "C'mon stop glaring at me and erase that frown from your face. We have to play our part after all."

Tina stared at him for awhile and he let the smile intact on his face. Not long after, she sighed. "I know, I know." She pulled her cheeks and forced a smile. "Look, now I smiled. Alright?"

Theseus laughed. "Whatever you say, Tina. Let's go." He ruffled her hair affectionately and was immediately slapped away by Tina.

"Stop doing that."

"It's a habit, Tina."

"I know but stop."

"You can't stop a reflex, Porpentina" Theseus chuckles watching her face as he used her full name.

Tina was unamused, knowing very well he was messing with her and scoffed. "You're an ass, Theseus Scamander." She shot at him.

"I have a nice ass though."

Tina rolled her eyes and smiled slightly in amusement. "Fine, fine. No need to be cheeky. You won, Thes. Let's go."

"Understood." He grinned.

They exited the train with a lighter mood. There was a commotion and they realised there were other Districts that had arrived at the same time as them. Those districts were District 2 and 4. Theseus couldn't help but feel amused at the irony. Technically all the career districts were here. District 1 and 2 were known as the career district since they trained their children to survive the Hunger Games. While District 4 didn't train their children specifically, they were already taught on how to survive in the water, also mastered weapons or tools needed to capture all the fish. They were the _non-official_ career. Their victors number still high enough but lower than both District 1 and 2. Fate sure loved to make these kind of jokes.

"Oh-ho, Theseus Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein. What an amazing coincidence that we meet once again and here of all places!"

Both him and Tina turned towards the source of the voice. Behind them, there was a familiar figure, (and not a nice one in their eyes) stood behind them. It was Ruby Gibbson.

Ruby had a long, dark wavy hair and cold blue eyes that was always held condescending at the people around her. Not to mention her loose-lipped mouth, that gave nothing but trouble most of the time. And yet, she was one of the victors of the Hunger Games.

He supposed there would always be some kind of balance for being good in one thing.

"There is no coincidence. It is what it is. After all, this is a scheduled banquet, all of us victors unfortunately have to attend it." Tina rolled her eyes.

"Still with your sharp-mouth I see, Thunderbird." Ruby spat, glaring at her.

"Don't you know," Tina smirked. "That's my brand and people love it instead your loose-lipped mouth."

Ruby deliberately ignored Tina. In the corner of his eyes he could see Tina's smirk grew even wider for making Ruby loose in the argument. Theseus couldn't help but let out an amused snort. Ruby glared at him.

Theseus just shrugged in return. "If you could just let us go, that would be nice. We would really appreciate all Tina was well-known for her sharp-mouth and harsh comebacks. It's your own fault for picking a fight with her." He glanced at the annoyed figure far behind her. "And your advisor already called you which means you should listen and pay attention. You know that victors have tight schedules."

Ruby scoffed. "If you say so, playboy of the Capitol." She smirked as he narrowed his eyes. "We should meet again in the banquet."

Theseus stopped Tina before she could reply. "Let's not, shall we? I am not particularly fond of you, Ruby."

"Such hurtful words coming from the sweet smooth-talker" Ruby said, feigning despair as she placed a hand over her heart dramatically. "Or at least that is what the Capitol citizen said." She smirked, obviously smug that she could get him annoyed.

"I am sweet to the one who deserves it." Theseus smiled politely. "Unfortunately, you're not included in the list."

Ruby narrowed her eyes but Theseus kept the smile intact on his face. She clicked her tongue and turned on her heels, leaving them behind. He shook his head in amusement. He wondered how she was the one who picked to start fight but was not ready to be beaten. Beside him, Tina was laughing. Theseus rolled his eyes.

"Stop laughing," He bumped her shoulder slightly. "We really have tight schedule, Tina. We have to hurry."

"I know, I know." She said as she slapped his arm playfully "Let's go, Thes."

"Sure." He snorted.

They strolled down the platform, walking toward their designated transportation that would bring them to their residence. It didn't take a long time for the citizen of the capitol to notice the appearance of the victors. Theseus sighed, preparing himself mentally and took a deep breath. As he opened his eyes again, he had already stepped into his images. He controlled his expression carefully. The dark, brooding images made him look mysterious but also the sweet smooth-talker whose rare smile stole the hearts of the Capitol citizens. He gave the citizen a slight smile that caused so much noise and security to act. From afar, Vinda already signalled for them to hurry up. He turned to the mass of people, gave them an apologetic smile and waved at them.

Tina snorted when the mass reacted in dramatic way. "What a bunch of fools."

"You're not wrong, Tina." Theseus said. "But could you please stop looking so displeased for me? Your image is one of grace and power. Not of someone who is trying to pick a fight despite their well-known sharp-mouth. "

Tina didn't say anything but he knew she already changed her demeanor completely. The one that the citizens of the Capitol expect. Theseus let out a relieved sigh. They reached their designated transport that would bring them to their residence when that thing happened.

Theseus didn't mean for it to happen. He was merely looking around when his eyes caught her eyes. She had a wavy long brown hair, brown eyes and brown skin. He absent-mindedly noticed how beautiful she was. He recognised her but couldn't think of the name. He knew she was one of the victors but he couldn't recall her name.

Theseus was entranced for a moment when something he didn't expect happened. Those brown eyes steeled and held so much hostility towards him. He was so surprised by their intensity that when she looked away, and promptly broke their exchanged gaze and disappeared to one of the designated transports, he still stuck staring at the empty space where the woman had stood seconds before.

"Thes?" Tina's concerned voice bringing him out of reverie. She looked at him in worry. "What is it? What did you see?"

Theseus didn't answer for a beat before replying. "Nothing. Nothing at all, Tina." He forced a smile to assure her everything was alright.

Tina shot him a look of disbelief but he didn't pay attention to it. Theseus couldn't help but remember that hostility. It was familiar and full of disdain. It was the same one like James had before he killed him.

That realisation shook him. He could feel Tina's left eye was on him, obviously concerned but he couldn't respond to it. His mind was completely taken over by those eyes and the hostility its held. He was confused. What did he do to her to get the end of that hostility. It disturbed him to the core.

Even as the transport moved, those eyes kept occupied his mind.

* * *

When Theseus and Tina entered their residence, they were greeted by Percival and Seraphina. Percival with his black slicked hair and suit while Seraphina wrapped her blonde hair up in silver turban and dressed in outfits that had authentic mark of her design, eccentric yet very much elegant. Seraphina smiled at them.

"Theseus, Tina. Welcome" She greeted, as she while approached them. "I hope you two had a nice ride here."

"It's all fine, Seraphina." Tina shrugged nonchalantly.

Seraphina's eyes landed on him and Theseus smiled stiffly. "It's fine I guess." She arched an eyebrow at his stiff response but didn't pry more.

"Alright," Seraphina clasped her hands together. "I know both of you just arrived but I can't let you slack because we have strict schedule to follow and I still have to check the other district one victors." Their prep teams entered their residence on her cue. "I already give them a specific instruction for both of your makeup along with your tux and dress for the banquet." She turned to Tina and sighed. "Don't be mad when you see the dress alright, I chose it with careful consideration."

"What do you-" Tina never managed to finish her question as Seraphina turned her back to her and walked out their residence followed with a series of click from her heels. He and Tina were at a loss of words.

"What was that…." Theseus muttered.

"I don't know either." Tina responded.

Percival's chuckles pulled them out of their reverie. "Sera has been under stress for a while and today's strict schedule didn't help, obviously. That's why she is in a hurry and didn't explain more on the subject." He shot Tina an almost apologetic smile. "You will see what she meant when you see the dress, but please keep in mind, really she did choose it with consideration to reach your liking but," He rubbed his neck uncomfortably "Sera also need Vinda's approval."

With just one mention of the advisor, Tina was twitching. She opened her mouth, about to say something but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Perce!" Seraphina's voice cut through from outside.

"And she called me," Percival turned his back and glanced over his shoulder, giving them a slight apologetic smile. "See you two later at the banquet." He walked out left them alone with the makeup team.

Theseus exchanged glances with Tina who mirrored his baffled expression and commented. "After years of knowing them and yet I still get baffled with their every action."

"Me too," Tina chuckled, amused by the whole ordeal. "But I got to know them only for around a year now. You always been close with them since you become a victor. Do you mean they were always like that?"

"Clear but also abrupt?" Theseus asked back in amusement. Tina nodded. "Well, the answer is yes." He breathed a laugh, remembering the antics, or more precisely the eccentricities of his mentor and stylist. "The Capitol acknowledged their dating for a reason." He breathed a laugh and shook his head slightly.

It also made Percival almost untouchable because of how he clearly loved their relationship in public's eyes. Seraphina Picquery, the most well-known designer of the Capitol dating the Victor of the 60th Hunger Games, Percival Graves. It was almost like a princess and a prince found their way together. Their love story was as popular as his own reputation and as long as the public satisfied, the president wouldn't bother to interfere.

Theseus sighed. There was no point of mulling over it. Tina gave him a concerned look. It was obvious there was a question on tip of her tongue but right now was not the right moment especially with their prep teams were here. He exchanged glance with Tina. "Since we still have schedule to catch, let's stop talking now." There was an unspoken, _we'll talk later_, hanging in the air between them. Tina understood and nodded in response.

Theseus turned to the prep team and gave them a slight smile. "Let's go down to the business, shall we?"

Their prep teams nodded in agreement. Tina's prep team ushered her to her room and he was ushered by his prep team to his room. As soon as they were in their room, his prep team basically told him to strip down and leave him only with underwear. He was used to this as it was a yearly occurrence but he still seemed to get uncomfortable by the whole thing.

"Nice, Mr. Scamander." One of the preps team smiled. "You take care of your nails pretty well. You give me an easy time. You have my gratitude."

"You're welcome, Len." Theseus smiled slightly as he let the man trim his nails. The other two, Alex and Kat, were preparing the tux he would wear and makeup to apply on him. As they did it, the three of them started to complain about various things that usually happened and he was about to tune off from the conversation until a certain complain piqued his interest. Alex was complaining how hard it was to get a new set of computers despite how he had ordered it two weeks ago.

Theseus could feel his heart beating rapidly against his ribs. His mind raced to make the connection, trying to recall which district handled the technology. It came with clarity that District 3 was the one that handled it. The same district he saw in the footages. He couldn't help himself but dare; dare to hope that there was rebellion, that there would be away to reform the government of Panem, to overthrow the current president.

"Mr. Scamander?"

Theseus snapped out of his reverie. He composed himself and looked up. Alex had his tux resting on his arm and he wore a confused look. "Yes, Alex?"

"This is your tux." Alex handed the tux to him. The tux colour was not his usual black and white style. It was midnight blue with black pointed lapel and combined midnight blue waistcoat and black bow tie. He arched his eyebrow in question and asked Alex.

"Is there a particular reason for the midnight blue tux?"

"It's to match with Ms. Goldstein's dress." Alex answered with chuckles. "Her dress is the same colour. According to Ms. Picquery, because both you and Ms. Goldstein are known for your sibling-like relationship. Having similar dress code would be better publicity and for Ms. Rosier to approve it."

"Do I want to know what her dress looks like?" Theseus wondered out aloud as he wearing his tux.

Kat suddenly broke into laughter. "I don't think you want to know about it, Mr. Scamander. Ms. Goldstein would detest the dress, I am sure."

"That's not reassuring." Theseus muttered as he buttoned his tux. He approached the mirror and turned himself around to make sure nothing looked amiss.

"Now, it's my time to shine." Kat clasped her hands from behind him. She gestured him to sit on the chair as she put down her makeup box on the makeup table. She studied his reflection in the mirror before turning to his real face. "You sure look like a mess. Not that it makes you any less handsome but the dark circles under your eyes are bigger and more noticeable than before, and..." She turned around his cheek. "Your complexion is paler. You should get more sleep and do more activities under the sun."

Not that he didn't want to get more sleep but he couldn't because nightmares apparently loved him more than dreams. Theseus couldn't mention it of course so he just listened to Kat's rant about how he should get a decent amount of sleep for the sake of his skin as she applying the concealer to hide his dark circles. Meanwhile, Alex was trying to tame down his brown curly hair with gel.

Once they finished, Theseus studied his reflection in the mirror. He didn't look like he was tired or pale. Kat had done a good job in hiding the dark circles and return some colour to his face. His hair coiffed nicely by Alex. He let out a breath of relief. He wouldn't have to listen to Vinda's lecture now that he looked fine. He stood up and thanked his prep team before walking out his room. He glanced at Tina's room which there was no sign she was about to get out of anytime soon. His prep team excused themselves as they had to report to Seraphina.

Theseus was left alone in the living room of the residence, his head filled with thoughts. His mind was still reeling at the probability of a rebellion going on. The thing his prep teams mentioned and the footages he saw. It had to be _something_ right? It couldn't be any coincidence. At least that was what he hoped because he also knew how strong the regimes of the current president were.

Theseus was deep inside his thoughts when a sound of heels snapped him out of his train of thoughts. He turned around only to be greeted by Tina's glare. Her only functional eye was barely holding out her anger and he could see why she was angry. It was her outfit for the banquet. He examined it.

Tina wore a midnight blue slip dress, a collar necklace holding a white flower and blue jewel, a pair of earrings that correlated with the necklace, a blue eyepatch with a white flower ornament and a blue stiletto covered with various flower ornaments. Her usual neat and short hair became wavy.

In a flash, Theseus knew it was actually a good outfit for one theme but he knew how much Tina hated wearing a slip dress. She didn't hate dresses per se but she always preferred the long sleeved dress or the formal dress. Slip dresses were too revealing for her taste and Seraphina knew that. It was obvious this was Vinda's influence. No wonder she apologised in advance.

"You're about to lose your cool." Theseus stated simply.

"Obviously."

"But you didn't take your anger on anything. I supposed since your prep team left with the laughs."

"Nope," Tina chuckles. "I didn't because Seraphina actually expected me to be angry and give me a way to make Rosier angry."

That didn't sound good for Theseus. "What did Seraphina do?"

Tina pointed at the eyepatch on her eye. "This is not actually what Rosier wants." She chuckles slightly, probably satisfied because she knew it would make the advisor angry. "She wanted me to cover the scar completely but I don't want to hide my scar especially with my eye already being blindsided. It's just dumb to hide it. Seraphina told the prep team to give me a choice between that and the eyepatch. You can tell what my choice was."

"That's clever," Theseus shook his head slightly, amused. "Vinda hate it when no one consult her when there is a change and she would not be able to scold you at the banquet either since it could damage her reputation and District 1 in general."

"Exactly," Tina exclaimed. "That feels like a perfect revenge. I have to thank Seraphina later."

"You can do that at the banquet." Theseus agreed. "Also don't worry, it will be different from last time where you were the victor. This year, even when you attract some attention it will only be temporary. The main attention will be on the current victor."

Tina didn't say a word before a sad smile appeared on her face. "Experience?"

"Experience." He affirmed with a slight smile.

Theseus stood up and straightened his tux. He offered Tina a hand to help her walk, so she wouldn't accidentally step on the dress. Their transport would be already waiting down there.

With no way to avoid it, Theseus only can hope the banquet would go smoothly.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the banquet, they had to deal with a horde of people. Theseus was uncomfortable with how close some of the people were. He also had to deal with people who kept complimenting him for his anything. Either his face, his eyes, his hair, his tux or even his ears. He would never understand their obsession with appearance.

In the corner of his eye, Theseus could see Tina was also dealing with groups of people but it seemed different with him who tried to be polite and charming, she was barely polite and instead she jabbed them casually which fortunately people saw as jokes and just her living up with her reputation as the sharp-mouthed victor.

Theseus excused himself at just the right time. Two familiar figures entered the scene. He sighed in relief. Percival and Seraphina immediately stole their attention immediately. He expected that since it kept happening for years. He often wondered how the Capitol citizens still managed to find them fascinating. He didn't complain since it always helped him avoid people in the banquet through the years.

"Thes."

Theseus jolted out from his mind. Tina nudged his shoulder again and smirked. "What do you have in mind? The great fighter Theseus get surprised too easily."

"Nothing important. Just something amusing." Theseus shrugged. "I was caught by a surprise more because of your sudden nudge. You are still as stealthy as ever, Tina."

"That's kind of my specialty, because what kind of archer would make a noise when they hunt?" Tina grinned. "Thought it was also because you used to insist on playing hide-and-seek at the nearby forest."

"I remember that." Theseus said as he shook his head in amusement. "You and Newt were particularly hard to find. Both of you can really be quiet if you wanted. I always find little queen first before either of you."

"Newt taught me" Tina reminisced. "Since animals can get startled by sudden noise, he told me how to approach them soundlessly. It kind of stick on me. So except I mean it I won't make any noise."

"How lucky." Theseus chuckles. "I am sucks at being stealthy because….." He trailed off as his eyes caught Vinda whose gaze landed towards Tina who stood beside him. Even from afar he could tell that Vinda was angry. "Tina…. Errr try to blend in or get out of here. Vinda looks like she would storm here, but within the crowd she wouldn't dare. It would take too much attention."

Instead of immediately blending in with the crowd, Tina gave the advisor a smug smirk which promptly made Vinda angrier. Theseus nudged her shoulder, indicated her to go already before Vinda decided that enough it was enough. She gave him a pat on the arm before blending within the crowd.

Theseus could feel Vinda's glare on him from afar and he didn't want to deal with her. He took a step back and turned away. His priority was avoiding Vinda while keeping his eyes on Tina.

Theseus took few step backs, trying to find the best place to keep his eyes on Tina when he accidentally hit someone with his back. He scrambled to apologise and turned his back when he was taken aback by who he had stumbled into.

It was the same girl who had given him that look and Theseus couldn't forget those eyes after all. She wore a magenta-coloured dress, her wavy hair being let on with two braids being tied together from both sides. Her earrings glinted. She was beautiful. Very beautiful. And Theseus Scamander felt entranced once more.

Her expression was one of surprise; like she couldn't believe she had stumbled into him of all people in the victory banquet. But that was just for a moment. The shadows of surprise change back into the same kind of disdain he had seen the first time their eyes met and Theseus could feel his stomach churn. It bothered him so much. What did he do to her to deserve the end of that feeling?

The girl was about to leave when the crowds pushed both of them and kind of trapped them together on the same spot. She looked annoyed at that fact, even openly huffing which made him arch his eyebrow in curiosity. There was a question hanging on the tip of his tongue that he really wanted to ask. _What did I do to you?_ But it never came out and they awkwardly stood together in silence.

The minutes that passed felt like hours for Theseus. He couldn't stomach the silence that hung between them. He had to break it one way or another.

"Err….." He started awkwardly. "Good evening, Miss."

She didn't budge, not even moving a little. It was as if he didn't exist. Theseus could just zip his mouth shut but he couldn't because of the nagging feeling of wanting to know about the glares he had received from her. But first he had to be polite and start the conversation.

"My name is Thes-"

"I know who you are." She cut him off and gave him a side eye. "You're Theseus Scamander. The playboy of the capitol. No one can miss your entrance, Mr. Scamander."

And that _stung_. Even though he knew that was the reputation he had garnered, but every time someone mentioned it, he had to consciously stop himself from flinching. Instead, he forced himself to breathe out a laugh and smile, even though it felt hard to smile. "Is that so?"

He didn't know what she saw in his eyes but she looked startled for a moment before composing herself again looking away. It confused him but she seemed to be determined not to look at him and he didn't want to push her away.

Theseus didn't expect her to talk anymore but then he started mentioning things he saw in the banquet. At this point he just wanted to fill the silence between them. It was not like there was no noise but that noise was not enough to break that silence between them.

He mentioned the outfits, what type of dress or formal wear they wore, the headdress, wigs and even the ornaments. He didn't really know what he was talking about but he could hear a tiny amused snorts and sometimes when he quipped something about the non matching colour for the wigs and dresses. It felt like a small victory for him. For once he didn't make her angry or annoyed.

Theseus felt strange though. He only knew from their exchanged glances in the station today. Based on that, he knew she was one of the victors of the hunger games and she looked familiar but he couldn't recall her name. To be fair, he never bothered to really remember any victors name, just a few that either aggravated him or the ones that he considered decent and become acquaintance. Others, he didn't really remember.

"You sure know so much about the fashion of the Capitol."

That startled Theseus. He glanced at her to make sure she was talking to him. One of her eyes was on him, it held both curiosity and disdain. It was such a mixed feeling. Not sure how to deal with those feelings but he answered her anyway.

"Seraphina used to talk about fashion out aloud, especially to the tributes. Since she wanted to give them the best, she usually ended up offered so many options." He chuckled slightly. "Let's just say I paid attention."

She snorted at that. "Paying attention at someone who enables things like the Hunger Games. Unbelievable." Her brown eyes narrowed at him, it was judgement he recognised. "I guess being part of the _career district_ make people very lenient to the Capitol."

She immediately turned her face forward again but her words bothered him. It sounded like she had a problem with the career district but he wondered why. He tried to remember the other district that arrived with them. There were two other districts, District 2 and District 4. With the way on how heated she was with the careers, he could only guess she was from the latter one. Even though her district was known as the non-official career.

Theseus considered his words carefully before responding to her statement. "I would not deny that. In a way, Seraphina did enable the games." She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, captain obvious."

"But without Seraphina, I would have had a hard time gaining a sponsor. In the end, she really was giving her best so the tributes under her would be given the best resource." He finished, ignoring the scoff.

She sighed. "Isn't that naive of you?"

"Maybe," Theseus acknowledged. "But at least I want to believe in the years I get to know her. Even though it sounded naive." He smiled slightly at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Of course a career can say that. Trained to kill since you were young, a district with nice relationship with the Capitol." A venom-like sound laced in her voice as she continued. "Volunteered to the game for fame and glory. What kind of insanity-"

Theseus didn't let her finish as the words rolled from his tongue. "But I didn't"

"Huh?"

"I didn't volunteer because I wanted to." The memory crossed in his mind in a flash, on the day of the reaping. "I had to. In order to protect my brother."

She was stunned as he continued. "I was well-known for that but as the years passed…." He shrugged and forced a smile. "Of course my current reputation overshadowed it." He couldn't stop the bitterness that laced in his voice.

She still didn't say anything, as if the information hadn't yet sunk in her mind.

"I am not going to deny your words of tributes that volunteered for fame and glory because they exist." He sighed as he remembering a few tributes he had to mentor. "Even though I don't understand why their life meant nothing compared to fame and glory but my point is," He stared right into her brown eyes, desperation for understanding traced inside of his own blue ones. "No one is truly the same, please hold your judgement until you truly get to know them."

_I want you to know that I am not like that._

Theseus didn't know why he was so desperate to make her understand. He never was this vulnerable to anyone outside of his family, and even then it was still rare in between. But here he was, accompanied by a distant sounding music and the sound of people talking from the crowd as they exchanged glances.

At long last she sighed. "It won't change my opinion about careers nor about yours, Theseus Scamander."

Theseus should have expected that and turned his gaze downwards. He bit his lip and swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that people wouldn't try to understand him, especially with his reputation. They only knew his superficial image that was created and yet why he was still trying and showing part of his real self to an essential stranger, he did not know.

He was about to clear his throat before excusing himself but she surprised him with her words.

"Not yet at least."

Theseus raised his head up quickly. She was biting her lip, looking unsure of her own words but continued. "I don't find any reason to believe you, but then again…. You sounded different from what I've heard from rumours. I will see it for myself whether you are too much of a good liar or actually being truthful."

Theseus couldn't resist the soft smile that blossomed on his face. "Thank you."

"What do you thank me for?"

"Just, thanks."

She looked at him before gave out a long sigh in defeat. "You're impossible."

Theseus chuckled at that. "I am quite sure my family will agree with you in that part." He pondered a bit before asking. "What's your name? It feels weird for you to know my name but I don't know yours."

She was about to tell him when a familiar, yet unwelcomed, voice interrupted them.

"Theseus Scamander and Leta Lestrange. What an interesting sight."

Both of them turned toward the source of voice. There stood a blond-haired man with different coloured eyes. He wore a smile on his face but if anyone noticed, the smile never reached his eyes.

"President Grindelwald….." Theseus muttered in surprise.

"Hello Mr. Scamander, Miss Lestrange" Grindelwald greeted. His eyes studied both of them before the fake smile showed up again. "I hope you two enjoying the 74th Victory Banquet."

"We are, of course we are. Right, Leta?" Leta didn't answer but nodded in confirmation.

Grindelwald arched one of his eyebrows, looking almost amused at his answer. "Is that so?" He breathed out light chuckles and turned his attention to the tense-looking Leta. "May I borrow your date for a bit? There is something that I need to talk about with Mr. Scamander."

Leta didn't correct Grindelwald, but instead she gave Theseus a quick glance, as if asking what she should answer even though the answer was obvious. It's _Grindelwald_. No one could defy what he wanted. He really appreciated Leta's concern though, especially without how she was downright hostile and trying to ignore him previously. He gave her a little, reassuring smile and slight nod.

"Of course you may, President Grindelwald." Leta responded, forcing a smile on her face.

Grindelwald clasped his hands excitedly, looking pleased at her answer. At least that was what would most people see. Theseus could tell he faked all that. Grindelwald then turned his attention toward Theseus, again gestured to follow him.

As Theseus followed the president, he turned his head back and found Leta giving him, what he dared to say, a worried look. He smiled slightly at her which promptly made her look away but that was enough to make him feel happy. His eyes caught another pair of eyes who looked at him with both worry and panic, and he shot Tina a reassuring smile and mouthed that he would be fine.

Theseus focused back onto Grindelwald again. Both of them might look like they blended into the crowd but they didn't. People gave them space to walk through despite their curiosity but none of them acted on it, cautiously stay on their place while speculating why were they talking. Grindelwald after all, was both adored and feared by the citizens.

"Did you enjoy your night?"

Theseus was startled by that question. He didn't expect it at all. He considered carefully before answering the question. "Yes. I quite enjoyed it, president Grindelwald."

Grindelwald took two glasses from the table near them and offered one of them to him. Theseus reluctantly took the glass but didn't drink the content inside. It was wine he noticed, but he didn't want to risk the possibility that Grindelwald actually slipped something in the wine. The president sipped his wine and let out an amused snort as he watched him.

"Cautious, aren't you?"

"Aren't you the one who said caution is important, president?"

Grindelwald's lips stretched in amusement. "So you actually listened to my words? Impressive."

Not that he particularly wanted to listen, but Grindelwald was a tricky and slick person, listening to him wouldn't hurt to survive all the madness within the Capitol. "Listening to someone who knows their ways in the Capitol doesn't sound too bad."

"You are adapting very well." Grindelwald mused. "But then again you always have been good at adapting to your surroundings without losing your principle. Hiding all your worries behind the sweet words and smile, without no one noticing how much uncomfortable you are with the whole thing."

Theseus listened to the president as he went on. He couldn't help but think that the president was merely biding his time to get to the point, which was not his first time either. He wanted to interrupt and ask what the president was trying to say but knew better and decided to swallow the words. He was about to tune out when his words caught attention to his ears.

"...don't hope too much for the rebellion or people you hold dearly will receive that consequence, Theseus Scamander."

Theseus froze for a moment before he turned his head to the president. Grindelwald had a cold smile on his face that sent chills down his spine. He knew. His mind shouting at him to run but he didn't. His feet stood rooted on the ground as Grindelwald put a hand on his shoulder and whispered.

"Forget about that footage. Never talk to anyone about that. Don't you dare make the rebellion grow stronger. Or else….." Grindelwald tightened his grip on Theseus's shoulder. He never finished his words but Theseus knew what he implied. And just like that, any hope that was inside of him withered before it had any chance to bloom.

Theseus swallowed the lump in his throat and replied, "I understand."

Grindelwald chuckled and pulled back. The smile, a fake one, still plastered on his face. He clasped his hands and told him with a hint of warning in his voice. "I will still be watching you closely to make sure you won't do anything suspicious." The president than hummed in amusement. "I mean if you did anything funny I can always make the Golds-"

"I know." Theseus stopped him, tightening his grip around a glass of wine on his hand. "I understood and I meant it. I won't do anything or say anything regardless of it." He bit his lips before continuing with a low voice. "Don't involve any of my siblings or my father."

Grindelwald studied his face before let out an amused laugh. "As long as you keep following my words, I won't do anything thing to your precious siblings." He emphasised at the precious siblings, obviously mocking him for it. "And your often absent father."

Theseus didn't say anything, refusing to give the man the satisfaction of taunting him. Grindelwald turned his back, ready to leave before he stopped and gave him a look over his shoulder. "Your client will approach later near the end of the banquet. For now, you can go back to your date. Give miss Lestrange my regards." Without any prompts, had Grindelwald already disappeared into the crowd, leaving him alone with his racing thoughts.

The threat was clear. Grindelwald tied his hands behind his back. Theseus let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He was tired. Too tired for this whole thing. And he really didn't want to meet his client but he must regardless to what he felt about it. His gaze wandered around until he found Tina. An amused smile bloomed in his face when he realised that Tina was talking with Leta. He wondered what were they talking about.

Both Goldsteins were his sisters, even without blood connecting them it was still the truth. He won't let Grindelwald hurt them especially if he could prevent it. His gaze then landed on Leta.

_I will see it for myself whether you are being too much of a good liar or actually being truthful._

A smile stretched on his face. People usually see him in the image they wanted to with his family as an exception. People either loved or hated him based on his image. And Leta was too, but she was willing to give him a chance. That was more than he could ask for.

Near the end of the banquet was still until midnight. He was going to approach them and enjoy the night before the spell broke and he had to return the reality again. He hoped, even just for a moment, he could forget everything and live in the moment.

_He didn't ask for too much, right?_

* * *

Hit me on tumblr or twitter

Use #WOCFic for reacting to the fic ;), I'll love to see some love in my twitter or tumblr

Laciefuyu


	3. banquet 'till midnight

Warning: Implied sexual themes that will make you feel uncomfortable. Consider yourself being warned.

* * *

Leta couldn't help but keep stealing glances at the way where Scamander and Grindelwald. Whether what she felt about the District 1 victor, having Grindelwald interest never was a good thing. _Danger_. That was what she felt about the president. Every part of herself screamed to get away from the president every time they met. She always managed to avoid him but she knew her luck would eventually run out at this rate.

Leta threw another glances at them again and bit her lip. The way Grindelwald kept smiling at him but the smile didn't reach his eyes at all almost reminded her of a predator playing with its prey and the fact that Scamander's back look tense didn't help. He would get hurt by the president. She was sure of it.

Leta shook her head and then sighed. She chastised herself that she shouldn't worry about him. Scamander was the enemy after all, part of those careers, those _monsters_. And yet, she couldn't truly hate him. Not really. Even though there was a part of her tried to remind her that he was the enemy, the careers, the one should receive the end of her anger but she knew that would be irrational especially after he showed a vulnerable side of him despite the fact that they barely know each other.

_What a strange guy._

As soon as Leta laid her eyes on him in the station today she decided she hated him and made sure Scamander got it with her glare. He was everything that she hated in those careers. Their sweet words, good-look, charismatic and yet very much rotten. Those were things she believed about careers. Until that one strange guy decided to talk to her out of nowhere. Most people either tried to pick a bone with people who clearly hate them or avoid them but he didn't.

Theseus Scamander kept talking beside her even when she was trying her best to ignore him. She couldn't comprehend why he would do that and when she started to derail him about her feelings about the careers and then purposely hurt him until he interrupted and told her about him volunteering for his brother.

Leta was startled. She didn't expect it. For her, ever since that Hunger Games where she lost her baby brother, careers were monsters. They were not simply children, they were killers who took enjoyment on the act of killing. Even before the day she was reaped, she always disliked those careers. They were always known as ruthless tributes and then, when she was reaped with Corvus she watched some of the games to see that careers were cruel people. That only solidified her dislikes and when they killed Corvus, she decided she would hate them forever.

And yet, here she was, couldn't bring herself to keep hating him for being a career.

All careers were monsters. She believed it wholeheartedly but Scamander made her waver. She could handle anger, disgust and fear. She could fight back if it were any negative feeling but she couldn't handle kindness.

Scamander was kind, gentle and soft-spoken. Also kind of naive. He didn't accept her hostility with hostility, instead there was consideration and curiosity in how he acted. Which was fresh considering how this society works but also very much bizarre. No one usually would turn like that after being involved in Hunger Games and the Capitol for so long. A game and a city, ones which are full of glamour and blood to stand on.

Scamander that the public knew, that she knew until before their meeting, was a charming and yet broody, smooth-talker and yet cold who fucked around in the capitol that earned him a fitting nickname, playboy of the capitol.

His image and the one who talked to her was such a contrast. Leta almost couldn't believe it. If she said the playboy of the capitol was actually such a warm person, people would probably laugh at her. And yet, that was the truth.

_Why are you so confusing, Theseus Scamander?_

Leta was so focused that she didn't realise there was someone who approached her almost without sound. She only realised when that person dropped their hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned on her heels and about to apprehend but that person had a quick reflex and pulled their hand quickly.

Leta was startled when she realised who that was. That was Porpentina Goldstein. The _Thunderbird_. The latest victor of District 1. The anger within her started to bubble up again. She tightened her fist, trying to contain the anger.

_What is she doing here? _

Goldstein gave her a blank expression, almost studying even. It only made Leta even angrier but before she could open her mouth, Goldstein offered a hand and smiled. She was speechless.

_What the heck?_

"I am Tina Goldstein. What is your name?"

Leta didn't answer her nor took the hand. She just kept staring at Goldstein in disbelief and yet Goldstein's hand still unwavering hanging between them. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"What do you want?" Leta hissed.

Goldstein didn't answer, instead she studied her expression with hints of curiosity. Leta felt unnerved with this whole thing. Scamander and then, Goldstein. She knew the whole stince about their so-called siblings relationship. Leta had brushed it off as a mere publicity but, after her talk with Scamander, she really didn't know what to think anymore. Were they really had a sibling-like relationship?

Leta was lost in her mind when Goldstein's question startled her.

"Are you Theseus's date?"

"_Excuse me?_"

Leta couldn't believe her ears.

_His date_? _Her? Where does that even come from?_

"Yes. His date." Goldstein affirmed. "As far as I know he usually wouldn't stay with one person in this kind of party, and yet." She grinned. "I saw him talking with you and even though you ignored him at first and most importantly he stayed which was something he would never do before." She shook her head a little on that. "I thought he gained an actual date today."

"It was nothing."

"As if," Goldstein snorted. She muttered something under her breath that suspiciously sounded like Theseus and Interrogate. "If you were not his date, then who are you? I never saw you."

"I am just one of the victors that he happened to meet and talk with in this banquet. Nothing more or nothing less." She replied coldly, hoping Goldstein would just leave her alone but just to her luck instead leaving she stayed and her eyes glinted with amusement.

"He stayed with you." Goldstein pointed once again. "If there was anything I knew about Theseus, he just wouldn't stay in a banquet to talk with one person, especially being the eye candy that he is. Everyone would take a turn to talk with him, flatter him and all." She said the last part with a hint of distaste, Leta couldn't figure whether it was because Scamander or the capitol's citizen but knowing how vexing the capitol's citizen with their flattery, she could agree with the sentiment. "So it's very curious he stayed with you." Goldstein continued. "Do you really only accidentally meet in the banquet today?"

"Technically, yes." Leta affirmed, albeit coldly.

Goldstein raised one of her eyebrows and her eyes maintained the glint amusement. "I see." and didn't elaborate more.

"If you no longer had nothing to do here, please leave me alone."

"Not a chance." Goldstein replied, in a nonchalant way. "I am going to talk with Theseus again before making my retreat." The next words almost couldn't be heard but Leta managed to catch most of it. "...stupid brother of mine need to stop making me worried."

That, involuntary, made Leta's expression softened. She wondered maybe the whole sibling-like relationships were not just a stint for gaining sympathy but they really were. She resisted the urge to smile and shook her head. She shouldn't waver just because she had a soft spot for siblings. Because Corvus.

_They are still District 1's victors, get a grip of yourself, Leta Lestrange! You can't waver now. _

"I am glad to see you both being friends."

Leta startled and immediately turned her heels to see Scamander standing behind her. She was about to give him a piece of her mind that she and Goldstein were many things but friends. Yet, she found her tongue tied as she looked at him. He had a little smile on his face but his whole demeanor was very stiff, guarded even. Beside her, Goldstein frowned at him, probably noticing the same thing.

"Theseus."

"Yes, Tina?"

"What did _he_ want?"

Scamander pursed his lips, and glanced at her for a bit before answering Goldstein. "Nothing more than his usual business with me."

Leta frowned at that because she wasn't sure what exactly the usual business was but Goldstein's frown became a full-blown scowl and she looked like she was going to punch someone.

"_Tina."_

Goldstein didn't say anything but her expression became rather neutral, almost carefully blank and the only thing that gave it away was how stiff her jaw became, holding a feeling which Leta suspected was anger.

Leta could admit to herself that she was actually curious but it wasn't her business and should remain so. Grindelwald's business always been nasty. She stepped back a bit, letting them have more privacy as Scamander talked to her in a soothing voice which had the intended effect since Goldstein visibly looked calmer. She already tuned out when she heard Scamander referred to her again.

"...-ance."

Leta raised an eyebrow. "I don't catch it. What did you say?"

Theseus chuckled. "I said since we are stuck anyway what about a dance."

"And make people have more assumption that we actually know each other? Not a chance."

"Hmmm, it's not like the President doesn't already make people think so with calling you my date today." Theseus shrugged and then looked behind his shoulder where the attendant of the banquet definitely gave them obvious glee and _talked_ about them. Damn them. "And the fact we already seen together too. If we have to suffer, let's make it enjoyable."

"It might be enjoyable for _you_. Not me."

Theseus sighed. "Leta, if you didn't want to dance, it's fine. Just say the word and I promise I wouldn't bring it up anymore."

Leta pursed her lips. She really couldn't fathom this man and reconcile it with the one she knew based on his reputation. It made her curious and she hated it because it's Theseus _Fucking _Scamander. The most popular District 1's victor. The _playboy_ of Capitol. A _freaking_ career. Everything that she supposed to _resent_.

And yet here she was, confused beyond belief at the man in front of her. She heard chuckles from besides her which none other than Goldstein herself.

"My, my Theseus. You really like her, don't you." Goldstein cheekily which earned Leta's glare and Scamander's exasperated sigh.

"Look do you want me to let Vinda scold-"

"Theseus I'll make sure to make your life miserable if you even dare-"

"-you for the rest of the banquet in some corner without a chance to misdirect her." He continued as if Goldstein never talked.

Goldstein glared which returned by Scamander with a cheeky smile.

"I'll shut up."

"Thank you, sister dear."

_They are siblings in every way but blood indeed._

"So, Leta." Theseus attention focused on her again. "Do you want to dance or not?"

Leta studied his expression and she could tell he was being earnest. If she said no, he would back-off but instead say that word she said. "Fine, but only for a bit."

Scamander beamed at her and it took a breath for a moment before her mind kicked and recompose herself as she took a deep breath and let it out. He offered his hand as she stared at it for a bit before she took it.

Scamander led her to the dance floor and for that moment it felt there were only them. His attention was on her and so was her. She noticed that they gained attention from other people but for that moment she let herself forget who Theseus Scamander was supposed to be for her. Without baggage nor title. Just the man who repeatedly baffled her today.

Leta didn't know how long they danced but it felt like a long time when he finally let her go and led her out from the dance floor but as soon as they were out of it, of course people started to swarm them with questions. Most of them asked him whether she was her current lover or he was going to conquer her. It made her feel sick. Yet, Scamander barely fazed because he immediately stepped into a persona she was more familiar with. The brooding playboy with his sweet and slippery words.

"...met today…"

"...is curious."

"...fascinating person…."

Leta tuned out most of it but at least made things clear that they only meet today, and he was the one interested and not her which is true even though he clearly made the story more into his persona than the man she met today.

Leta excused herself as the crowd definitely more interested in hearing Scamander story and gawked at him for attention. She went to the nearest restroom to gather herself again. She really hated all these people. Fucking capitol citizen and their instrusive questions. She almost felt bad that she left Scamander alone with those people but her self-preservation instinct basically screamed off to get away.

Scamander could take care of himself.

"Lestrange."

Leta looked behind her shoulder to see Goldstein standing behind her with a measured gaze.

"What is it, Goldstein?"

"Thank you for making it bearable for Theseus."

Leta raised her eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"You see, Theseus never enjoys banquet. He may look like he was in his element but he never liked it. Not even once and not without good reason." Goldstein sighed. "I hate it too but since I already know it is hard to approach most of them look at me with fascination but not always dare to actually talk to me."

"But with him…." Goldstein continued. "People gawked at him, trying to touch him at all. So never a fun time. Also," Her eyes softened at her in a way that made Leta almost uncomfortable. "I heard about how you hated careers."

"It's not exactly a secret."

"No, it's not. Those people fill in for me very nicely."

Leta crossed her arms defensively. "If you knew then leave me alone."

"I will. I just have to thank you anyway."

"It doesn't matter."

"It does matter for me. For us, his siblings, if he were somehow had some semblance of happiness, it would be relieving to see. It's important and we are grateful for the people who made him feel so."

Leta didn't say anything at first, letting her words sink in. She gathered one thing. "You're protective of him."

"Of course." She replied easily. "Family always protect each other."

Her mind wandered to her dead brother. They were like that too. She knew that was the sentiment she could get behind. "I get it."

Goldstein silent for a bit before suddenly saying. "I am so sorry about your brother."

"Your sorry wouldn't bring him back." Leta said sharply.

"I know." Goldstein conceded. "I'll leave you alone." And then she swiftly left without sound.

Leta cursed under her breath. She started to compose her breath.

_In. Out. In. Out. _

When she finally felt composed enough she finally got out of the restroom and was surprised with Scamander waiting for her. His smile looked almost sheepish.

"I am sorry about the aftermath of the dance." He said, "Especially with their comments. I am truly sorry."

Leta wanted to say, yes it was his fault and his apologise had no use but that just vicious part of her that wanted to hurt him. He had given her a way out but in the end it was her choice. It was unfair if she tried to use it against him.

"You don't have to." Leta sighed, crossed her arms.

"Still," Scamander insisted. "Apologise is the least I can do."

Leta sighed. He felt like the type would not stop until she accepted his apology and she really didn't want to make it longer than it was supposed to.

"Fine. You are forgiven." Leta almost wished Scamander didn't look like she just gave him a present or something. He just _beamed_. It was jarring, for the lack of words, especially because she mostly knew his persona who only smiled when he needed to seduce people. Not this. Not the one who smiled so earnestly, who was so soft-spoken and considerate.

It was hard to maintain her anger toward him when Scamander acted like this. Even thought she should knew better than that.

"Thank you, Leta."

Leta just shrugged and looked away. She was still not sure how to handle him. There was a moment of silence before she decided to say something.

"Scamander."

"Yes?"

"I still mean what I said before. I might have seen a glimpse who might you be but that doesn't mean I'll just accept it as a fact. People can pretend to gain something."

"I understand." Scamander said with a rueful smile. "After living in this kind of world that's the wisest path to take."

"I still don't understand thought." Leta said carefully. "Why suddenly approach me?"

Scamander silent for awhile. "You glared at me in the station."

"I hate careers, Scamander. You're not special." Leta said dryly.

Scamander had an audacity to laugh at that remark. "You make it very clear in our conversation."

"Still didn't explain why." Scamander just smiled at that. "Most people would prefer to avoid people who hate them. Not talking to them."

"Yes, I supposed."

"You're not going to give me a straight answer, are you?"

"It's a little bit personal." Scamander said, his smile turned wistful. "Maybe one day."

"You're assuming we will meet again." Leta said, a little bit sharply.

"Hunger Games exist." He pointed out. "As long as it exists. We don't exactly have a choice but to meet again."

"We managed to not meet each other for years." She bit back dryly.

"Fair point," He laughed. "But are you so ready to not meet me again? Because I do want to meet you again."

Leta _really_ couldn't handle him. "We'll see." She said curtly.

Scamander didn't push instead he just nodded understandingly. As if knowing it' the end of their encounter, the bell that indicated midnight had come ringing through. His eyes fell on her with fondness and wistfulness almost at once.

"Goodbye, Leta Lestrange."

"Goodbye, Theseus Scamander."

Scamander turned on his heels and left her behind. Leta closed her eyes and sighed tiredly.

_I need to rest. So badly._

* * *

"You know, I am still curious why you end up staying with her for almost the whole banquet."

Theseus pressed his lips. He never did that before indeed and he knew Tina was not the only one who was curious about it. He could feel the curious stares from, tried to be subtle, but they were all not exactly subtle with their loud whispers. He didn't give them a straight answer after the dance, and not ever, if he had any way to preserve it.

"Maybe later." He answered curtly. "Not here, it's a little bit personal."

Tina studied him, and whatever she saw in his face made her satisfied enough that she nodded slightly and hummed in understanding.

"She made you curious and happy."

That was not a question.

"She did." Theseus agreed.

"Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with your taste." Tina muttered in disbelief. "While I can agree she is interesting, she hates us who come from the career district, Theseus."

"That explains why she was so hostile." Theseus said. _No wonder she glared at me at the station_, he thought.

Tina balked her eyes in disbelief. "Theseus!" She hissed.

"We already established that I love flirting with danger, Tina." Theseus replied cheekily. Tina just rolled her eyes and sighed and he couldn't resist the chuckle coming from his mouth. "I was not in any mortal danger. You know it and look I am in one piece. It's fine." He added reassuringly.

"Yes, I mean logically I know but then again grief can make people do something they shouldn't, Theseus."

"Grief?" He blinked, confused at what she was referring too.

"Yes,£ She nodded solemnly. "The reason why she hate people from career district-"

But Tina never finished what she was saying because someone interrupted them.

"My, both of you are indeed a beautiful pair of siblings despite not being related by blood."

The woman who interrupted them smiled sweetly at him but it was more like a hunter looking at its prey and Theseus immediately got it.

_Ah. So today's client is a woman. _

He immediately stepped forward and stood in front of Tina and smiled at the client with a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Thank you for the compliment. Are we going soon, dear?"

The client caught his face between her hands and grinned, far too happy for his liking. He forced himself not to flinch. "Obviously. I can't wait for it! My heart races so quickly!"

"Understood." He said, a little bit too sweet, as he stepped into his role and offered her his arm. "Please lead me to your place, my dear."

The client grinned even wider as she took his arm and Theseus stole a glance to look at her worried sister. He mouthed. 'I'll be fine'

Theseus lied and Tina definitely knew that he was lying but he still did it anyway.

Maybe one day if he kept saying it, the lie would become true but for today he knew that won't be true. He just had to bear it like always. Even when his instinct literally screamed to him to run. The consequences of running away would be too great.

_I have no choice._


End file.
